People, in particular, students, can learn in the context of educational tools. Using educational apparatus is usually more interesting than studying. Thus, if educational concepts can be put in the context of educational apparatus, and the use of them can be repeated over and over again, it will create an entertaining environment for learning. In particular, if educational tools are used between students, the exercise will support more interaction between them.
Further, strategy and problem solving are important skills to acquire for work purposes. These skills can also be learned in the context of educational tools. Additionally, such tools can be designed to be used in teams, thus fostering cooperation between participants.
Thus, it will be very beneficial to plan an educational tool, such as a chemical one, that can help students learn outside of a school setting, to help them progress or obtain skills and understanding, for example, in the fields of chemistry and science.